This is a phase II study of temozolomide (SCH 52365) in the treatment of patients with anaplastic astrocytoma at first relapse. The efficacy will be measured as progression free survival rate at six months. Secondary measures efficacy will be quality of life and survival. Toxicity will be carefully monitored.